


punchline

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff prompt, M/M, Qui-Gon is an idiot, Rael is bisexual, Rael is legally allowed to say fuck, master and apprentice spoilers maybe?, set around the time of master and apprentice, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: Here’s a joke: Two Jedi stuck in an elevator. There is no punchline. There is just the right amount of space to not freak out, an emergency button that won’t work and a couple of hundred meters to the ground.
Relationships: Rael Averross & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rael Averross/Qui-Gon Jinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	punchline

“I don’t think they’ll rescue us any time soon,” Obi-Wan says after examining the controls of the elevator one last time. 

Here’s a joke: Two Jedi stuck in an elevator. There is no punchline. There is just the right amount of space to not freak out, an emergency button that won’t work and a couple of hundred meters to the ground. 

The Force is useless in this moment because this building cannot be destroyed or damaged at all costs. Their lightsabers are right out of reach where they (don’t) belong, leaving Rael Averross and Obi-Wan Kenobi helplessly alone. 

“What makes you think that?” Rael asks the boy. Obi-Wan turns his head, making the Padawan-braid jump around in the air. 

“It takes some time for Master Jinn to miss me,” he says and blushes. “I mean - I’m sorry, you know him…”

“And you know him too which means you’re absolutely correct,” Rael interrupts the boy’s stutter. “Give or take three business days.”

This makes Obi-Wan chuckle a little but he stops shortly after. It’s fascinating that someone grew up respecting Qui-Gon Jinn, the nerdy, passionate loser Rael used to make fun of. And he had crushed on him, badly, making the image of a serious “Master Jinn” even more absurd. 

“Me laughing about him doesn’t mean that I don’t like him,” he explains to Obi-Wan. “I believe that most Jedi deserve to be mocked a little. Keeps them humble.”

“But he’s a _Master_.”

“So am I. Was I.”

It’s not supposed to hurt but still does. Rael has figured that you can’t force pain to stop. You can heal and make sure you take care of the scar. Obi-Wan stares at Rael like he just revealed to be a Sith Lord. 

“I am so sorry,” the boy finally says. “Please make sure to mention this to Master Jinn, so he can make me do the laundry for a month or… I don’t know. Something unpleasant.”

“I’d be offended if you thought of me as a Master,” Rael says, more amused than he should be. “Most people don’t even believe I’m a Jedi. And if they do, they have a truly odd understanding of what we are.”

“Eccentric space religion?” Obi-Wan asks. 

“Eccentric space religion, yes,” Rael confirms. 

They smile at each other. Rael wouldn’t blame the Force for this accident but it’s not the worse situation to be in. 

“You had the same Master, right?” Obi-Wan doesn’t look at him while he asks it maybe because he fears being shut up. Rael isn’t surprised that Qui-Gon stops smalltalk before it really starts. 

“A long time ago I had the honor to meet my former Master again. He had taken a new apprentice… you can guess who that was.”

Obi-Wan nods, thinks about it and frowns. 

“He never mentions anyone,” the boy says, “Not even you.”

Not even him? Something glides through Rael’s veins and spreads like ice. He had tried to keep it a secret, not only because it was against the code. He remembers Qui-Gon’s anger, his, “How could you even suggest such a thing?”; never disgust, only anger. Maybe because Qui-Gon was never stupid enough to believe that sexuality had an off-button. Maybe because Jedi icons like Mace Windu are so painfully obviously asexual that they expect any other Jedi to share that. And maybe a little asexuality wouldn’t hurt Rael but he is, by all means, not asexual. 

“I mean, because you’re his friend. I don’t think you should keep your friends a secret, no matter where they are from.”

For a moment, Rael can see an older version of Obi-Wan talking to all kinds of beings, no matter the species or alignment. He might even joke around with enemies, for all that Rael knows. 

“We aren’t friends, young Padawan.” It’s always fun to say that, no matter how serious or sad the topic is right now. “Neither of us do the whole ‘friends’ thing anymore. He respects all life forms - and he will tell you that I respect them less because I sleep with some of them.”

**[But not with him?]**

It’s a quick thought in the Padawan’s brain that disappears a second later. Rael slowly raises an eyebrow and breaks out into a wide smile that hurts his face. 

“No, I did not, but I respect your right to be curious.”

“I did not-”

“I’m a Jedi. Not all of your thoughts are private.”

Which is why Rael avoids every thought that could bring him close to thinking Qui-Gon Jinn’s name. Obi-Wan blushes so intensely that Rael fears he might faint from embarrassment. 

“Which is why we usually don’t comment on this. Without a strong bond, the thoughts stay in your brain most of the time. The more intense the thought gets, the easier it is for Jedi to pick up on it.”

Sadness crosses Obi-Wan’s face. 

“I’m safe, then,” he mutters, “He cuts off the bond most of the time.”

Rael grew up with a fairly aristocratic, emotionally distant but nevertheless a _loving_ Master. No matter what Dooku is doing right now, Rael could always knock on their bond with a, “How’s it doing?” and he’d receive… not really an answer but a life sign. Qui-Gon should feel his trapped Padawan, no matter how pleasant Rael the time makes for him. 

“He does that, huh?” he asks as calmly as he can manage. The boy looks at him, blue eyes filled with tears. So, it’s _bad_ , then. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it,” Obi-Wan says. Rael takes a deep breath. No anger, no dark side emotions. He smiles at the Padawan and puts a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“I’ll talk to him, in case we’ll survive this,” he promises and feels relief washing away the unease when Obi-Wan smiles back. 

He think the next thought very carefully because he doesn’t want the Force to reveal it. Love and determination to punch Qui-Gon in the face are two things he better keeps to himself, just to make sure. But after a look at Obi-Wan’s sad face, Rael makes his intentions a little more obvious, paired with the mental image of his tiny self punching the tall man. 

Obi-Wan giggles. 

Rael deems this a success. 

“Don’t do that, please,” Obi-Wan begs. 

“I’m a Jedi Master, you can’t tell me anyth-”

There’s a noise at the elevator door, the familiar hiss of an activated lightsaber, and a voice, “Move to the other wall, please.”

“DON’T!” Rael and Obi-Wan yell at the same time but the green laser already cuts through the door like it consists of butter instead of steel. Obi-Wan breaks first; he starts laughing and falls against the back wall. Rael watches him sliding to the ground, still giggling like this is the funniest moment of his life. As for Rael, well, it’s up there. 

It takes Qui-Gon two minutes to free them. He pulls out his Padawan first but doesn’t embrace him like Rael would’ve done. Just to make up for that, Rael throws himself into the man’s arms the second he climbed out of the elevator. 

“I take it that you are oka-” Qui-Gon starts. He is interrupted when Rael steps back again, stands up on his toes and slaps him. 

“You could’ve found us earlier if you weren’t a dramatic bastard about emotional bonds. The boy isn’t Xanatos, for _fuck’s_ sake, Qui-Gon! Even our Master didn’t do that and he forgot us at a mall once!”

Rael picks up Obi-Wan’s confusion and curiosity, and forces himself to stay serious. Not angry, serious. 

“I don’t think you’re the one to judge,” Qui-Gon says loudly. He has a hand placed on the side of his face like he’s afraid of being hit again. 

“Excuse me?” Rael asks. 

“You’ve been hiding something from me ever since I arrived at Pijal!”

“That’s because I love you!” Rael screams. 

When the feelings explode in the Force and make the hall taste like honey and the ocean, Obi-Wan starts laughing again. Rael takes a deep breath and stares up to Qui-Gon, face bewildered and confused. His head feels lighter now, free of his biggest secret. It’s floating in the air now, in all its green intensity, and Rael can’t quite tell if the dizziness in his stomach is a good one. 

Here’s another joke: Three awkward Jedi stuck in a hallway while the building staff scolds them for using a lightsaber instead of just calling for help. There is no punchline but Qui-Gon smiles at Rael like he gets it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rael had a crush on Qui-Gon and I WILL probably die on that hill all by myself. It's okay.  
> Hi, Fiona, I hope you're doing okay and don't think I ghosted you, I just had to type this uwu  
> \- ben


End file.
